Codex entry: The City Elves
} |excerptonly = } |name = The City Elves |sortkey = City Elves |image = CityElves.png |px = 270px |number DAO = 105 (+5WK) |category DAO = Culture and History |location DAO = City Elf Origin: Automatically obtained at start. Dalish Elf Origin: Small Scroll on bench near Paivel in Dalish Camp. Other Origins: Pile of Books in the Run-Down Apartments in Elven Alienage. |category DA2 = Lore |location DA2 = Automatically upon entering the Kirkwall Alienage in Act 1 |related = * Codex entry: Alienage Culture * Codex entry: The Dales |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II |text = }} Trivia Traveler's Guide in Dragon Age: Origins: Prima Official Game Guide, Collector's Edition, contains an extended version of the first text. Elven History: Part Three The humans tell tales of Andraste, and to them, she was a prophet. To our people, however, she was an inspiration. Her rebellion against Tevinter gave our people a window through which to see the sun, and our people reached toward it with all their strength. The rebellion was brief but successful; the death of the prophetess did not end our fight, and we fought on for independence even as the human Imperium began to crumble. In the end, we had won freedom and the southern reaches of land known as the Dales. It was a home, a new chance to gather and rebuild all that we had lost. In our centuries of slavery, we had lost our immortality, our language, our culture, our crafts but never our sense of belonging to each other. From across Thedas we came to the Dales. We walked on foot, sometimes crossing thousands of miles with naught but our will to sustain us. Many of us perished on the Long Walk, but those of us who arrived at our new home were all the more determined. There, in the Dales, our people revived the lost lore as best they could, and even turned to worship the Old Gods in their ancient prison. They called their first city Halamshiral, “the end of the journey,” and founded a new nation, isolated as elves were meant to be. They created an order called the Emerald Knights and charged them with watching the borders for trouble with the humans. But you already know that something went wrong. Our ancestors’ worship of the old elven gods angered the human Chantry, which constantly sent missionaries to our land. The Chantry wanted to convert our people to their worship of the Maker, but the Dalish would not submit. In protest, a small elven raiding party attacked the nearby human village of Red Crossing, an act that prompted the Chantry to attack and, with their superior numbers, conquer the Dales. We were not enslaved as we had been before, but our worship of the ancient gods was now forbidden. We were allowed to live among the humans as second-class citizens and worship their Maker, slowly forgetting once more the scraps of lore we had maintained through the centuries. Those who refused were forced to wander, landless and friendless in their wagons, across a world that told them they were unwelcome. Two homes we elves have lost, but it is the loss of the Dales that hurt us most. When I see the vhenadahl, the “tree of our people,” that is planted in the middle of our poor alienage here in the human city, I weep. It is a strong and mighty tree with many branches, but it bears only bitter fruit. — The tale of The Rise and Fall of the Dales, as told by Sarethia, elder of the Highever Alienage. es:Entrada del códice: Los elfos de las ciudades Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Dragon Age II codex entries Category:Sister Petrine (source) Category:Keeper Gisharel (source) Category:Elven lore Category:City elf lore